This invention relates to washing machines and more specifically to quiet water fill systems for washing machines.
Conventional washing machines, for example dishwasher machines, clothes washing machines and the like, wash articles in an internal washing tub. During the washing of these articles, the washing machines typically produce undesirable levels of noise. The "fill cycle," defined as the period the internal washing tub is filled with water, is a large contributor to the total noise levels of a washing cycle. There are two primary sources of noise during a fill cycle: valve noise; and tub noise. Valve noise results from water passing through the water entry valve, coupled with a high pressure drop across the valve that causes cavitation and related noise. Tub noise results from water directly entering the washing tub at a relatively high flowrate, colliding with the wall of the washing tub.
Therefore, it is apparent from the above that there is a need in the art for a quiet water fill system for washing machines.